character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
Superior Silk (Marvel Comics)
Summary Cindy Moon's life mirrored that of her Earth-616 counterpart until the day a spider almost bit her, but it was killed by a newspaper. After this event, Cindy's life took a downturn until S.H.I.E.L.D. recruited her and she started researching spiders. Thanks to her research, she managed to cure Agent Jesse Drew from his radiation poisoning, who would later become Agent 77 in her S.I.L.K. organization. Eventually, the two of them rebelled against S.H.I.E.L.D. and fought Captain America. This led her to release one of the spiders she had developed into the wild, which made it its way to Gwen Stacy, and bit her. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | Varies, High 8-C up to possibly 4-B, depending on the current technology being used Name: Cindy Moon, Cindy-65, Superior Silk Origin: Marvel Comics (Spider-Gwen's Universe) Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Rogue Agent, Scientist Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Martial Arts, Enhanced Senses, Eidetic Memory, Preparation and Hacking | Dimensional Travel. Righteous Gauntlet grants her Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification, Illusion Creation, Weapon Creation, Energy Projection, Transformation, Summoning, Power Nullification and Power Mimicry. She has mimicked the following powers: Elasticity, Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Flight and Web Creation. Attack Potency: Street level (Claims to be trained by the best in the world. Stomped out a depowered Spider-Gwen) | Varies. From Large Building level (Can damage Spider-Woman using Doctor Octopus' arms. Can copy Scorpion's tail) up to possibly Solar System level (Can copy Mk. 51 and Hulkbuster Iron Man armours, alongside a Doombot) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ Reactions and Combat Speeds (Comparable to Spider-Gwen and Spider-Woman) Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human | Unknown (Tossed around Jessica Drew. Should possibly have all the capabilities of Iron Man's Mk. 42 armor when replicating it) Striking Strength: Street Class | Varies, Large Building Class up to possibly Solar System Class Durability: Street level | Varies. Large Building level up to possibly Solar System level Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard Melee Range. Unknown with technology Standard Equipment: Dimensional Travel Watch *'Righteous Gauntlet:' Cindy Moon wore a mechanical power glove which allowed her to mimic the various technologies S.I.L.K. had stolen from the Prime Marvel Universe **'Can Create:' Replicas of the following technologies: ***Doctor Octopus' Tentacles ***Doombot Paraphernalia ***Scorpion's Tail ***Original Human Torch ***Iron Man armors: ****Hulkbuster ****Model 51 ***Rhino's Suit ***Additionally, she has shown many more equipment she can possibly recreate Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Possesses an eidetic memory. Hacked into Parker Industries security. Created the Righteous Gauntlet, and reengineered the Spider-Serum and developed a cure for an unknown disease) Weaknesses: None notable Key: Base | With Technology Notes: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Click here for a Superior Silk respect thread Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Federal Agents Category:Traitors Category:Criminals Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Hackers Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Illusionists Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Summoners Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Technology Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Thread Users Category:Web Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4